bignatefandomcom-20200213-history
Big Nate Wiki:Big Nate Wiki history
The Big Nate wiki is a Fandom wiki founded by Whoops6 on July 29, 2010. The following is the known history of the wiki. As there are no active witnesses to provide information, much of the following information has been provided by reading and studying past blogs, message walls, and edits. Note: This page is not finished. Whoops6 On July 29, 2010, just four months after the release of the first Big Nate novel, the Big Nate Wiki was founded by Whoops6. It is likely that the creation of the wiki occurring just after the first book's release is not a coincidence, as he could have created the wiki as a result of reading the book, not the comic strips. He created 18 articles the same day of the wiki's founding, 15 of which were character articles. He wasn't active after that though, as his next edit was just over a year later on August 30, 2011, when he wrote on his profile, "As you can see, I don't edit this wiki that much, because I'm mostly on the Fairly Odd Parents Wiki." He has made 9 more edits in the rest of that year, 1 more edit in 2012, another in 2013, and his last edit in 2014. This decrease and halt of edits suggest that he will not return to the wiki again, as a result of either growing out of it, forgetting its existence, or perhaps another unknown reason. Old Era On October 22, 2011, Whoops6 promoted BlackMonkey to an administrator, marking the first staff member other than himself on the wiki. He was the founder of Operation Wikipossible and was an experienced editor, although, due to inactivity, he was demoted on November 23, 2012 by EpicGusher. Throughout 2012 and 2013, more active people started joining and editing the wiki, including WestonLulz, AwesomeOrange89, EpicGusher, Frag Watermelon, and others. The Code of Conduct was formed in November of 2012, and a staff structure was soon formed by WestonLulz, who had taken the role of managing the wiki. The wiki reached 100 pages in mid-2013. By this time, users like EpicGusher and Frag Watermelon left the wiki and into 2014, the wiki only had few active staff, mainly WestonLulz and AwesomeOrange89, who were still working hard to get active users, take care of vandalism (which was very common), and get affiliated with other wikis. Beethoven4ever, who joined in 2016, became 1st place and was given the role of administrator. Due to his many quality edits in the course of just a few months, he was soon promoted to EIC. However, this era soon came to a close, as all of these people have eventually become inactive and stopped editing. Notable Members (in order of joining) * Whoops6 * BlackMonkey * Bovina96 * EpicGusher * The GOAT named THOMAS * Frag Watermelon * M1870 * WestonLulz * Solo+pbellUNITE * Humble49 * AwesomeOrange89 * Gojiran103 * DOGLOVER129 * PatrickCunningham * Beethoven4ever New Era By mid-2017, the wiki was very inactive with no active staff or users. The new era started with the joining of Hasan987 in July, who became very active. ElectricSupernova, who had become active in November, adopted the wiki on November 12, 2017. Hasan987, who had created an estimated 390 articles at the time, was given bureaucrat rights. Positive Elixir Trade, who had joined in October that year, took the wiki in a positive direction. He had, according to his statement on the former Big Nate Wiki People Wiki, "changed the face of the entire wiki and has hosted a bunch of incentive challenges to everyone." Throughout 2018, he redesigned the wiki, the front page, and added several unique features to the wiki including badges, navigation, background, daily updated WAM Scores, a new cursor, and much more. In March of 2018, TheAmazingCrafter had joined the wiki, the same day that Wikipossible III started, which was a mega challenge created by Positive Elixir Trade. TheAmazingCrafter, HereComesTheTurtles and FudgyGuy all participated in the challenge actively. Around late May all three users got mod rights, but slowly after that, all three slowly went away. After this, the wiki went from one of it’s most inactive times to a “dead era.” Positive Elixir Trade and Hasan987 tried their hardest to get active users and staff back, but has very little luck. This “dead era” remained for a while, and even went onto 2019 for a little bit. Hasan and Positive Elixir Trade were making less and less edits every day. The Comeback Era Around February, TheAmazingCrafter came back to the wiki and became pretty active and started Wikipossible IV. This went on until April, originally ending in May, due to a lack of participation. However, this challenge attracted one new user who became content mod, Neptune7Ninja2Comics. Although he was excited to get rights, he had left the wiki a month later and got demoted in December 2019. The wiki wasn’t very active during the summer of 2019, with only Positive Elixir Trade really on the wiki, with Hasan987 and TheAmazingCrafter contributing once a month. TheAmazingCrafter decided to become very active and did a bunch of work to the wiki, adding brand new features such as updates and competitions. One competition he made, the Halloween Challenge, attracted a new user, KellyTheGachaGirl, who became extremely dedicated to the wiki, and got 500 edits during this challenge. After 1 month, TheAmazingCrafter decided to promote KellyTheGachaGirl to content moderator, then shortly after administrator, being very impressive getting 3,000 edits on the wiki in just 2 months. TheAmazingCrafter’s streak in getting new users into the administration did not stop. When TheAmazingCrafter decided to create a new event Demise, it attracted 10 users to compete in the competition. It also attracted a former staff member, FudgyGuy to come back to the wiki, and became very active. The reward was discussions moderator, and the winner was Revelcw, successfully beating runner-up Pepedafroge. This was very successful, as Revelcw has caught some of the most amount of vandalism on the wiki since the New Era began. KellyTheGachaGirl and Revelcw wanted to get another active user into the wiki. Decided to check Big Nate Wiki’s neighbor, Big Nate COMMENTS Wiki. Revelcw found Goldenglory4life, and he was happy to contribute. Goldenglory4life got 200 edits in three days, and since he has had experience with being discussions moderator on other wikis, TheAmazingCrafter seemed impressed enough and gave Goldenglory4life discussions moderator. TheAmazingCrafter’s creation of competitions caught onto other members of the staff. KellyTheGachaGirl decided to create the Snowball Fight competition. At first, she couldn’t get enough users to sign up for the event, so the idea was disbanded. A couple of weeks later FudgyGuy picked it up and tried to start it again. This time he got 6 users to sign up, compared to the 1 user before. The competition was supposed to go on to February of 2020, but TheAmazingCrafter had come up with the idea of a new mega event Field Day. Since Revelcw had done a lot of edits during the Snowball Fight, she won chat moderator, with Goldenglory4life at a close second. Field Day is currently getting prepared to start on January 10, 2020. The whole administration is hoping this fun event will attract some new users. TheAmazingCrafter decided to call the year of 2019 the “Comeback Era,” for the Big Nate Wiki. It went from being dead with only one user at the beginning of the year to getting FudgyGuy, TheAmazingCrafter Neptune7Ninja4Comics (at beginning of 2019 for Neptune), KellyTheGachaGirl, Revelcw, and Goldenglory4life, along with Positive Elixir Trade and the return of ElectricSupernova, all being pretty active on the wiki, truly making 2019 the “comeback” year of Big Nate Wiki. The Aged Era At January 2020, FANDOM had enforced the rule of people being 13 or older to use not only Big Nate Wiki, but any wiki in general. This meant 12 year olds and under got their accounts deleted, and could not come back until they turned 13. Regardless, they lost all their progress. This meant the wiki lost FudgyGuy and KellyTheGachaGirl, who were almost 13. This left everyone in despair. TheAmazingCrafter tried to get users from the Big Nate COMMENTS Wiki, as they were dealing with the same problem, to work together and rebuild up 2 dead wikis. This came successful as the same day the Field Day Competition started, SpoopyMango became a new rollback and the wiki was getting active again. On February 1, when Field Day ended, Goldenglory4life, SunnyPuppo, Bignatebaseball, and Neptune7Ninja2Comics all received promotions for participating and were welcomed to the staff. Winning a honorable mention, Neptune7Ninja2Comics got discussion moderator, Bignatebaseball got 3rd and got chat moderator, and SunnoPuppo got 2nd with content mod, and the winner of field day with first place was Goldenglory4life who got administrator! Notable Members (in order of joining) * Hasan987 * ElectricSupernova * Positive Elixir Trade * MemeMachine1.0 * DarkLight300 * FudgyGuy * TheAmazingCrafter * HereComeTheTurtles * Neptune7Ninja2Comics * Bignatebaseball * KellyTheGachaGirl * Revelcw * Goldenglory4life * SpoopyMango * SunnyPuppo